


New Year's Eve

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cybertron, Feelings, Fireworks, Holidays, Hope, New Year's Eve, Racing, early war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: A collection of short ficlettes all taking place on New Year's eve on Cybertron.  No real plot, just moments, feelings, snapshots of what Cybertronian's are doing as the clock strikes 12 on the final day of the year the war started.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers)
Kudos: 11





	1. Optimus and Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Prime borrowing a little from IDW continuity. This takes place right at the start of the war. Everyone is still young and optimistic, hopeful for a swift and favorable outcome. I tried to write them this way so I hope that doesn’t come off as OOC. Also, please forgive the very Earth format of time I’m I’m using. I doubt very much Cybertron has days broken down into 12 hour increments, but it made it easier to write, and I think read.
> 
> Life on Cybertron is still more or less normal except for the areas where the fighting is happening, which right now is mostly remote areas. Most of the 'Bots and 'Cons we know and love are soldiers, but there are thousands of Cybertronians that are still regular citizens. Iacon, Praxus, Vos, and many other cities are all still everyone going about their business. The fighting has pretty much ceased for the holidays. This is a look at how everyone’s spending their New Year’s Eve. The format of this was inspired by the movie New Year’s Eve.

Optimus stared out the window of his office. It was on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in Iacon, and far too extravagant for him. His predecessor had taken up half the building with his offices and private rooms, so by that standard, he was being modest.

"Orion? What are you still doing here?" Ratchet’s voice came from behind him.

"Just finishing some work, old friend," he said, turning away from the window.

"It’s New Year’s Eve, even Primes deserve a night off."

"I don’t see much to celebrate this year."

"I had hoped this war would be over by now. It’s been almost a year since the Decepticons attacked Fort Scyk," Ratchet told him, walking over to the window. Up this high, it seemed quiet. Wild parties were raging in nearly every bar down below. The streets were full of parades, both organized and spontaneously forming as overcharged bots drove down the streets demanding attention.

It was normally his favourite night of the year. They didn’t call him the Party Ambulance for nothing after all! Ratchet had actually had to turn off his message notifications as he was getting pinged almost non stop by both friends and bots he barely knew who where looking for the best party spots in town. Only his emergency medical channel remained open.

"You should go on Ratchet. The war certainly hasn’t stopped anyone else from celebrating."

Ratchet frowned, turning back towards the other. He had known Orion for more years than he could count, and Matrix or no, he could read him far too well. "Orion, days like this are important. They give people hope. The bots that are out there partying are doing it to remember what they’re fighting for. Even the Decepticons have ceased their attacks."

"That does not mean Megatron is taking time off. I have no doubts he is planning his next move. If we have any hope of winning this war Ratchet, we must be diligent."

"Do you know something I don’t Orion?"

Optimus hesitated. He knew his friends words rang true, his people needed this holiday, needed to remember what there was to gain, what they would loose if the war was lost. "I have received intel Megatron may be planning an attack on Polyhex."

"Polyhex…" That would be the first major attack on a major city. Up until now, most of the fighting had been at military outposts, strategic areas for either side to gain ground or control resources. But an attack on a major populated area would really change the tide of the war.

"I had hopped to keep this quiet until after the new year festivities."

Ratchet nodded. "Orion," he started after a minute.

"You should go Ratchet. Things are going to escalate, you should enjoy this night."

"So should you."

"I appreciate the offer old friend, but I must decline."

"So Primes don’t party, huh?"

When Optimus didn’t reply, Ratchet turned back to the window. "You know, it looks like from here, you’re going to have an excellent view of the fireworks."

Optimus walked over to stand behind him, resisting the urge to put his arms around the other. They had been friends nearly his whole existence, but recently, that had been turning into more. Then he received the Matrix. And somehow, it just didn’t feel proper anymore.

"I still do not think fireworks are a good idea. Intentionally setting off explosions could create the perfect cover for a Decepticon attack."

"Orion, the Decepticons are not going to attack tonight. Especially not in Iacon."

Just then the first rocket shot up, exploding in a shower of bright red sparkles. Another followed seconds after, this one white and blue, then a barrage of white. Each firework exploded with a loud boom coming only a second after they saw the sparks. The launch site obviously wasn’t far away.

Optimus thought the explosions would remind him of the battlefield. He had seen only one, but he feared that there would be many more in his future. But the memory of fireworks where ingrained far deeper in his memory core than that of bombs, and he found himself enjoying the view far more than he gave himself permission too.

He looked down at Ratchet. His friend had sacrificed his own plans for the evening to spend the night with him, to make sure that he he wasn’t alone. Since he had become Prime, it was hard to tell who his true friends were anymore. Bots had tried to get close to him just for the prestige. But Ratchet was truly someone he could count on, someone he could trust.

He put a hand on the other’s shoulder, and allowed himself a small smile as Ratchet turned back to look at him, "Thank you, old friend."

"Happy New Year, Optimus."

Together, they watched the fireworks light up the sky over the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome! <3 Happy New Year's to you all!


	2. Breakdown and Knock Out

Knock Out sped across the arbitrary point they had designated as their finish line. "HAHA! I win!" he exclaimed jubilantly as he skidded to a stop, spinning around to face his opponent.

"Heh, yeah you sure did," Breakdown transformed before coming to a complete stop, his engines running to their max and on the verge of overheating from the effort of keeping up with his partner.

"You wanna go again?" Knock Out asked, flashing his lights enticingly.

"Maybe later, I need a break. Besides, the fireworks are gonna start soon."

"Oh all right," Knock Out said, finally transforming back. They had driven out past the outermost reaches of Helix. They where perfectly positioned to see fireworks that would be shooting from a dozen different locations.

It was the perfect spot, Knock Out got to race out at top speeds with no police telling him to slow down or drunken bots to get in his way. And Breakdown got to spend time with his boyfriend without having to put up with the crowds that were in every bar and club on Cybertron tonight.

Breakdown pulled out a cube of high grade from his subspace and a couple glasses as Knock Out set out a blanket for them to sit on. No way in the pit was he going to get dirt over his freshly waxed finish. They sat down together, Breakdown pouring them both a glass. "Do you have a new years resolution yet?" he asked, handing him a glass.

"I don’t do resolutions. I’m just fabulous year round."

"Can’t argue with that," Breakdown still didn’t know what he’d done to catch this gorgeous mech’s optic. They had been dating for a few years now, and Breakdown had figured out Knock Out had a thing for heavy duty frames, but he still wondered why the other wouldn’t be happier with someone who would be actual competition for him on the racetrack. The two really had very little in common. Knock Out was a medical student who loved racing and showing off his finish. He had actually modeled for Velocity, Cybertron’s most popular racing magazine.

Breakdown, on the other hand, didn’t care for attention, except from Knock Out of course. He worked odd jobs, largely in construction and demolition. Before he had started seeing Knock Out, he got one buff and polish once a year, if that. While he still didn’t see the need for it, Knock Out insisted on doing it himself at least once a month. Having Knock Out’s skilled and gorgeous servos all over him? Well, he certainly wasn’t going to object to that.

"Look! It’s starting!" Breakdown said, as the first firework shot up from what he assumed was Iacon, off in the distance. It was hard to tell in the darkness. More followed soon after, within minutes, fireworks where erupting from all sides, creating a bright showers of sparkles that seemed to completely surround them in the darkness.

"To a new year!" Knock Out said, raising his glass.

Breakdown made a point of being gentle when he clinked his own against it. It must be bad luck to break the New Year’s Eve toast glasses after all. They watched the fireworks in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

Breakdown couldn’t help but notice the one from the Autobot controlled territories favoured red, while those that sympathized with the Decepticons, leaned towards purple. He wondered if that was something he would even notice if he wasn’t watching a dozen different displays at once.

"So are you really sure about this whole joining the war thing?" Knock Out asked, surprisingly serious.

"Yeah. I mean, the Decepticons can really change things. It’d be nice to be thought of as something other than a wrecking bot for once."

"If they win."

"You don’t think they will? You’ve heard Megatron talk. He’s got an army on his side!"

"So do the Autobots."

"Are… are you saying you’d join the 'Bots?"

"Of course not Breakdown. But I don’t see why we need to get involved in this whole mess. It’s far better for my finish to sit back and let others do the fighting."

"I don’t expect you to join up with me," Breakdown said. "You-" he hesitated.

"What?"

He signed, "You have everything KO. You love racing and you have the alt mode for it. You were forged in the right time, right place. Pit, you even got alt mode exemption! You’re going to be a medic."

"It’s not like I had it easy Breakdown."

"I know. I didn’t mean it like that. But you have options. I don’t."

"I can take care of both of us you know."

"Can’t we just watch the fireworks Knock Out?"

"Sure. Tonight we celebrate, tomorrow we become Decepticons."

Breakdown blinked, looking down at him in surprise, "Knock Out…"

"Where you go, I go Breaky. We’re a team. Now, how about we take advantage of this last night as civilians to take part in some debauchery our commanding officers would not approve of?" Knock out asked, his voice turning seductive.

"Heh, can’t say no to that," Breakdown said, leaning back as Knock Out straddled him.

The fireworks continued all around them, but as Knock Out rode Breakdown’s spike, they saw a whole different kind of fireworks.


	3. Bumblebee, Jazz, and the Ops Team

"So where are we going? Is it going to be loud? Is there dancing? I’ve never really danced before! I mean besides what you taught me? What if I fall? What if they laugh at me?"

Jazz chuckled, "Relax Bee. No one cares how well you dance. And I’ve seen you out in the field, now way you’re gonna fall on the dance floor mech."

The scout was new. Like, brand new. He hadn’t celebrated his first cycle anniversary yet. Bumblebee was one of newest batch of Cybertronians forged. The well had been dry for ages, and suddenly, just months after the war started it sprang to life again. No one really knew what to make of it, but the new mechs seemed forged to fight. All tougher, stronger, smarter. Though they didn’t always look it.

Bumblebee would be the last bot most mechs would pick as a warrior, but Jazz saw his potential. He was commander of his own unit and had hand picked every bot. Bumblebee was no exception. He was training him to be a scout, and the kid was killing it. Despite his bright yellow paint job, he was stealthy, and fast, both on his wheels and his pedes.

But there was far more to life than just this war, and tonight, Jazz was going to show his newest recruit how to party.

"Who else is going to be there? Is it just Autobots or are there civilians too? You don’t think any Decepticons would show up…?"

Jazz chuckled at him, but slag he was talkative! "The sooner we leave, the sooner you’ll find out."

They left the barracks and transformed, Jazz leading the way to his favourite club. He had pinged Ratchet to see if the Party Ambulance would be there, but the other wasn’t answering his comms.

The club looked rather unassuming on the outside, but that didn’t curb Bumblebee’s enthusiasm any. He nearly bounced all the way to the door. "Wow," Bee said, as he stepped inside, or at least, he thought he did. The music was loud enough that he couldn’t actually hear his own voice.

*Best to switch to comms in here,* Jazz said in his processor.

"Right." Oops. *Right.*

*Come on, we have a booth,* Jazz led the way to the back corner of the club. Everyone from their unit was there, plus a few other mechs Bee recognized.

*You made it! It’s almost midnight!* Mirage exclaimed happily on an open channel.

*Decided to slum it down here with us after all, huh?* Jazz teased. Mirage was from a high caste and typically celebrated events like this high in the towers. But the war had changed things.

*Tuner’s getting us a cube of high grade for the table unless you want something else," Hound told them.

*Ever had high grade Bee?*

Bumblebee shook his head.

Sunstreaker laughed loud enough to be heard over the music, *This should be good!*

*You are not getting my recruit overcharged,* Jazz warned him. *That’s my job tonight,* he show Bee a grin that was practically predatory.

Coming from anyone else, it would have made him think twice, but Bee trusted Jazz explicitly.

The mech Bee assumed was Tuner came back with a tray loaded with three cubes of glowing high grade and a dozen glasses. *Tuner, meet the newest member of my team, Bumblebee,* Jazz said pulling him close. *Bee, Tuner’s my oldest friend from Staniz. He was the only one who shared my love of music.*

*Nice to meet you!*

Tuner laughed loud enough to be heard over the music, "We’ll see if you still feel that way in the morning!"

Jazz grinned, *Don’t tease him, he’s brand new!*

"All the more reason to show the mech a good time! I’m gonna go show them what a good DJ can really do!"

*We’ll all regret that if Blaster lets him play his tracks,* Sideswipe told them. *Better get overcharged now so you won’t remember it come morning!*

*Now that’s some good advise!* Jazz said, pouring a glass and handing it to Bee. 

It probably wasn’t a good sign that everyone was watching as he took his first sip. His optics instantly brightened as he swallowed, the energon far sharper on his glossa than he was used to. "Wow!"

Half the table burst out laughing before resuming their conversations. *That’s nothin’ Bee! You should try what Sunstreaker drinks!* Sideswipe laughed.

*We’ll save that for tomorrow,* Jazz suggested. *What Sunny drinks is straight paint thinner. It’d burn through your tanks and you’d spend New Years in the hospital,* he laughed.

Bumblebee didn’t get a chance to ask if he was kidding or not, because just then the music was drowned out by the sound of a hundred bots trying to synchronize their voices to a countdown. Eventually they came together as one, Bumblebee, Jazz, and all those at their table adding their own to the mix. "Five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The energy in the bar was a tangible thing. The air itself vibrated with excitement as the windows vibrated from the fireworks exploding seemingly directly overhead. Bumblebee could see just the surrounding buildings lighting up in red, blue, green, red again, and the occasional reflections of sparkles in a window angled just right.

His world may be at war, and he knew that was bad, but it was all he knew. And times like this, surrounded by his friends and teammates, bots he was sure he wouldn’t know if it weren’t for the war, it didn’t seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling I like this fic a lot more than everyone else. But that's ok, because I love it and it's very special to me. I'd love comments and kudos if you feel like leaving them, but I will be finishing this fic regardless. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
